In Name Only
by mjrahabim
Summary: When the eldest Hyuga clan daughter is offered up for marriage, Jiraiya sees a way to cure his writer's block. His plan to blossom a romance between Naruto and Hinata for material starts to backfire however. Crack pairing. Set when Hinata is older.
1. Wedding Day Jitters

6464646464 - author's note - 64646464

It has come to my attention that I have not given proper credit for the idea to this story. After reading a story called "To Bewitch a Perv, err, Sannin." by DotOntheSpot I became so enamored with the pairing I wanted to write my own story. I never claimed to be the first to have this idea because I know for a fact I'm not.  
I did not mean to steal or make anyone angry with this idea and I apologize if I offended her. I will say honestly that her story is much better than mine. It was because of her that I wrote it. I was so desperate for more of this pairing I had no choice. So once again I apologize to her and I hope there are no hard feelings as I am a die hard fan of hers!

6464646466464646464646464664466464

There were rose petals on the bed and scattered all over the floor. At first glance it would seem there was no pattern to this, but if one were to look closely it wouldn't be hard to see that each was carefully placed to induce the sense of smell and entrance the mind. The windows on the far side of the room were open, the sheer silken fabric billowing about on a jasmine scented breeze. Jasmine...the scent alone was supposed to enhance desire. It was working for the tall white haired man who stood near the door, taking a deep contented breath. Already the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya was feeling a little giddy, though it wasn't exactly because of the atmosphere.

Jiraiya crossed the fragrant room and entered the bathroom, noting that candles of all shapes and sizes had been placed around the enormous bathtub. It was a shame he wouldn't be using any of these on this night. However, it would make for good material for his upcoming book. In fact many things about this night would make good material. That was, of course, providing that everything went according to plan.

"You're really planning on going through this?" Tsunade stood in the bathroom entrance, looking rather regal in her Hokage ceremonial robes.

"You know...you really fill those out much better than Sarutobi did." Jiraiya teased, offering her the trademark wide toothed smile he was well known for.

"I asked you a question." Tsunade was too serious, even now. It was one of the things that always drove him crazy about her. The smile she offered him was another.

"Of course I am. It's about time I settled down and made an honest..." He only got half way through the sentence before the short blond held up a hand to silence him, already shaking her head.

Her warm brown eyes were narrowed, her lips set. "No. It's not that at all. I know you too well. You're not the marrying kind, Jiraiya. This is completely out of character for you." Even as she spoke she adjusted his own ceremonial robe, still frowning deeply. The white haired man noted that it made her forehead wrinkle, making the blue jewel between her eyes shift ever so slightly.

"Everyone has to change someday." Jiraiya said, his tone low. He was looking into her eyes now, looking over her face as if trying to remember it. "Even you, Tsunade. One day you too will get over Dan and move on. But until then..."

"Is that why you're doing this?" She asked him, reaching up to adjust his headband. "You're getting married to spite me?"

Jiraiya immediately scoffed at this. "Why would I do something as base as that?" He moved away from her, only holding his own scowl for a moment or two. "I told you why I'm doing this. I'm getting on in years, as Naruto Uzumaki so kindly puts it. I think it's time I settled..."

"You're doing this for those dirty books of yours." Tsunade hissed, crossing her arms over her ample chest. "You're doing this to get material."

Jiraiya rested a hand over his heart in a mocking gesture. "You wound me, woman. You really do. You think me so shallow?"

"Yes." Tsunade replied without a moments hesitation. "The Hyuga clan just made things easy for you. Your future bride cannot deny you because her father won't allow it."

"That's rather harsh." The toad sage whispered, rubbing the back of his wild unruly hair. "If I wanted a wife I could have any one I wanted. Even you." This verbal battle was getting them no where. Tsunade sighed heavily and sat on the edge of the tub. "If you were aware of this, then why did you agree to it, Tsunade? I know that her father went to you long before I threw my hand into things. You knew he'd placed his oldest child up for grabs."

"I..." Tsunade rubbed her forehead, remembering the terrified look that the eldest Hyuga daughter had given her when the upcoming nuptials had been announced. "Out of all the men that stepped forward for Hinata's hand, I knew that you would be the most able to take care of her. Even if it serves your own purpose. Most men would trap her for the rest of their lives but when you decide to move on, I know that Hinata will be all right. I trust you for that."

"Naruto never asked for her?" Jiraiya questioned, rather surprised when Tsunade shook her head.

"You know as well as I do that her father never would have gone for that even if he had." She said with a bitter snort of her own. "However, knowing Naruto, a divorce from you will not affect her chances with him. That's if he's not still infatuated with that pink haired shinobi."

The tall well built man rolled his eyes dramatically. "I don't think that's ever going to change. That boy eats, sleeps, and breathes Sakura Haruno. It's almost scary."

"I know you're blocked in your writing...however perverted it may be...but Jiraiya, I'm asking you as a long time teammate and companion not to hurt this girl. She's...She's not like the others." Tsunade said gently.  
Jiraiya found himself laughing. "Ah. I see. She's a Mary Sue."

Tsunade looked at him blankly, blinking her eyes a few times. "A what?"

-4-4-

Hinata Hyuga stood before the floor length mirror staring at the white dress that clung to her slender frame. It was far too tight, pushing her breasts against the bodice just enough to make it appear that they were spilling out. Lucky enough the skirt was long enough that it pooled on the floor, covering her ankles. She imagined she would faint if anymore of her body was exposed.

Blushing deeply at the thought of herself tripping on the train and losing the top of the dress altogether, she wondered if it were actually possible to die of embarassement. At least Naruto wouldn't be here to see this. That was a blessing in a small way.

She imagined that it was him she was walking down the isle to meet, watching him smile brightly as he reached out a hand to pull her to his side. She was so lost in her fantasy she didn't hear her sister enter the room or the younger girl's helpless giggles.

"Hinata, mother's dress looks silly on you." Hanabi announced with a wide grin. "You're going to make a fool of yourself."

The elder Hyuga blushed deeply, hating herself for not being able to rise to her sister's taunts. "Everything will be fine." She whispered. Her words sounded much more sure than she was.

Her father had been so desperate to rid himself of her he'd basically put a for sale sign up around the village. If it wasn't bad enough that she was paraded around many unfamiliar men like a cattle at auction, her father had accepted the proposal of the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya. Not that she wasn't flattered, considering he was one of the greatest ninjas Kohona had ever seen. It was more along the lines of his nick name being "Pervy Sage". Even if it was given to him by Naruto there was merit to it. The current Hokage, Tsunade, could and had attested to that. Not to mention he was the author of the wildly popular, wildly perverted novel "Icha Icha Paradise." Hinata was probably the only person who had never read it and didn't intend to. She didn't intend to read any of the books the Pervy Sage had written.

"Hinata!" Hanabi shouted her sister's name, then worriedly looked toward the door as if afraid their father had heard her. The elder Hyuga finally turned her gaze away from the mirror to meet her sister's eyes instead of their reflection. "You don't have to do this." She whispered. "Hinata, please. We can sneak you out. We'll find Naruto wherever he is and convince him to fall madly in love with you."

Hinata couldn't help but laugh at this. "You've been reading too many novels lately." She teased her sister. "I have to uphold my family honor. It is not only the way of the Hyuga clan but my ninja way."

"There you go with that ninja way." Hanabi snorted. "Ever since you became a Jounin your ego is enormous. Even if I'm the only one who sees it." Hinata's laughter was no more than a breath. She'd sacrificed so much to become a higher level ninja. At first it had been to show her father she was worth something but over time it became to show Naruto the same thing and to show herself as well. No matter what anyone else thought, she knew she'd grown and matured, even if she was the only one who could see it.

"Never mind about that." She said finally, reaching out to touch her sister's silken black hair. The younger woman was dressed in purple chiffon, appropriate for a wedding but more importantly her favorite color. Even if it was an arranged marriage, she could at least have something she wanted.

"Hinata." This was not her sister's voice but her father's. Hiashi Hyuga towered in the doorway, his violet eyes resting on his two daughters. "It's time."

There were no words of encouragement coming from him. There never were.

The eldest of his children may have recently turned twenty one but that didn't mean she still didn't look for a kind word from her father.

Hinata nodded at her father, noting that he too was dressing in ceremonial robes as was the custom. However, in his lapel there was a small purple flower. She said nothing of it as she took his hand, nodding to her sister.

"I will make you proud of me." She whispered, not exactly sure who she was saying these things to.


	2. Marriage and Plans

The main hall was brimming with people. Almost all of them the Toad Sage had never met. Unlike most individuals, this didn't bother him. Jiraiya was perfectly at home anywhere he was. Especially with so many beautiful women milling about. How could he resist? From his vantage point he could offer each of them a brilliant smile and look down the front of their dresses in almost the same motion.

Of course that's the way he intended it to work. The sharp elbow that jabbed him just beneath the rib cage was more than enough reminder of why he was here in the first place. A wedding. His wedding. His dark eyes rested on the woman standing next to him and he sighed. Tsunade was opening her mouth to speak, this could mean only one of two things. She was going to call him a name or try and talk him out of it.

It was too late for the latter. He wasn't backing out. Things between the two of them were over. They had to be. He couldn't spend whatever life he had left waiting for someone who still pined over Dan. The man was dead, had been for several years.

He liked to think Tsunade was jealous and he intended to work that into the equation. Once Naruto realized how he felt for the eldest Hyuga daughter things would begin to fall into place and the fifth Hokage would come to realize she couldn't live without her old teammate. At least...that's how things were supposed to go.

Another elbow to the ribs told him that Tsunade had been speaking for some time and he hadn't heard a word of it. He gave her a sheepish smile. "I said there is still time to back out." The blond said as she adjusted her white robes and brushed a strand of hair back over her shoulder. "You're too old for this girl. You're a per..."

Jiraiya held up a hand, clearly not wanting the entire wedding party know what the Hokage thought of him. Self proclaimed pervert was something different. "My mind is made up. I am taking a wife."

Things were beginning to get a bit edgier as the younger Hyuga walked down the isle, her lips set in a rather nasty frown. She was escorted by her cousin, the ever brooding destiny preaching Neji. Jiraiya couldn't help but smile as he remembered how much Naruto had once ranted and raved over this young man. Things were so much different now, though it was because the two had become tentative friends. Not to mention becoming Jounin had changed all of them in a way that only maturity could.

Neji wasn't smiling, though he never usually did. His facial expression wasn't so different from his cousin and the elder man sensed a strange bit of mistrust and animosity from the dark haired boy. He didn't quite understand why.

He would have explored the thought in more depth had his chosen bride not stepped into the room. The Legendary Sannin hadn't been planning to look at her much at all. Hinata was, after all, much younger than himself. Not only that, it was his intention that this marriage be in name only. He would resist temptation of any kind, at any cost. But this... Hinata herself was breaking the rules.

Horrified, Jiraiya realized he was very close to a nose bleed as the young woman approached. He wasn't sure if it was the breasts that threatened to spill from the bodice or the silken fabric that clung to the tiny waist, but either way he was having trouble controlling himself. He hadn't known this young woman was so beautiful. She hid herself well. If Naruto were here in this moment he suspected the young man certainly wouldn't have allowed his old sensei to remain standing there.

Without even realizing it, his hand reached out for hers. Something deep inside him quivered when her slender fingers slid into his own and he pulled her onto the altar to stand beside him.

"Master Jiraiya." Hinata breathed, her cheeks coloring as she offered him a timid smile.

"Miss Hyuga." Jiraiya whispered, winking at her if only to see that blush deepen.

Hiashi cleared his throat rather loudly. "Might we get this over with?" He said gruffly. "It's getting late and there are many people to feed."

Tsunade nodded, beginning to deliver the vows before her old companion could open his mouth and stick his foot in.

-4-4-

If Jiraiya had thought the wedding was full, he'd been sadly mistaken. The reception was packed with bodies, all of them milling around the head table. Most of them were basically trying to rub elbows with the head of the Hyuga clan which left him free to watch his new wife as she sat beside him, nervously picking at the table cloth.

He could tell something was deeply disturbing her and he was willing to take a guess at what it was. He wished he could tell her she had nothing to stress about. There would be no wedding night for Hinata. At least not with him. If things went as planned sooner or later there would be another wedding with his former student as the real groom.

Tsunade was looking at him again. He could feel her burning brown eyes practically boring a hole into him. It was what he wanted and it was this reason he flung an arm around Hinata's slender shoulders. He could almost feel the deep crimson blush as the young woman turned her face to him, offering him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "You worry too much." He whispered to his new wife, wondering why he was making such an effort to comfort her.

-4-4-

Tsunade wasn't the only one staring with narrowed eyes. Her set were coupled with at least four others. "You guys have to do something." Hanabi whispered, touching the arm of Shino Aburame. "You can't let that guy take Hinata away from here!"

Shino's ramrod posture turned ever so slightly to look down at the younger Hyuga, who was now the only remaining daughter of the main branch of the family. "The marriage was blessed by the Hokage herself." He said as if it were as simple as that. "There is nothing any of us can do."

"Infidelity." Neji put in, his tone more like a deep growl. "It's not like it would be hard to catch him at it.

"There's the problem though..." Kiba Inuzuka put in, all but dropping his pet and fighting partner Akamaru the dog when Neji turned to fix him with a hateful glare.

Even though Shino and Kiba were Jounin as well as old partners of Hinata's, her serious faced cousin thought them stupid. "There's no problem. My young cousin is right. We have to save Hinata from the Ero-Sennin before he ruins her."

The others looked at Neji strangely, though they all wondered what his intentions were, they all agreed with him. Something had to be done for Hinata's sake.

-4-4-

Hinata was oblivious to everything save Jiraiya's arm around her shoulders and her thoughts of Naruto. She hated herself for being disappointed that the outspoken blond man hadn't even bothered to show. She'd had this fantasy that he'd come bursting in and tell them all why marrying his old sensei was such a bad idea. But none of that had happened and here she sat as another man's wife. Which begged the question...

Having no mother, there had been no one to talk to her about the things that were required of her as a wife. She had a pretty good idea about the cooking and cleaning, but what went on behind the closed doors was still a mystery to her.

Well...perhaps that was not totally true either. She'd been speaking to a few women who worked in the local escort places. They'd seemed to know quite a bit. More than one of them had been willing to tell her things that the Legendary Sannin enjoyed. Most of the time they'd only gotten to the part about removing clothing and she'd turn a brilliant shade of red and be forced to leave.

How could she hope to please a man who knew so much? What did he really expect of her? She cast her eyes to his rugged jaw line, surprised to find that he wasn't looking at her for once. It gave her a chance to study the solemn lines to his face and the crimson ones that ran just beneath his eyes. It almost reminded her of Kiba and in a way made her miss her old teammate.

The nodding of Jiraiya's head brought her attention back to him. She wanted to know what he was thinking, what had him so lost in his own thoughts. She'd just worked up the courage when her father suddenly got to his feet.

"I thank you all for witnessing the marriage of my eldest daughter to the Legendary Sannin. And as much as I would like to continue this gathering, I think you all know what time it is." His speech was paused by low laughter that left Hinata blushing. It couldn't be that time already could it? "Please respect the privacy of the bride and groom as they travel to their chamber to make this joining...official." It might have been her imagination, but Hinata was sure her father had cringed at the last words. Before she could dwell on it, the white haired shinobi had swept her into his arms and was carrying her across the room, wearing a brilliant smile that showed a mouth full of perfect teeth. Naruto had teeth like that...

Applause erupted around them as the Hokage stepped forward. "Please, Jiraiya." She said in a tone that left the younger dark haired woman quivering with worry. "Be gentle with her."


	3. The Bargain Night

Jiraiya sat his new wife down on the bed with a gentleness he rarely showed in such depths. The bed was so soft, even with Hinata's slight weight, the mattress dipped in sending rose petals tumbling into her lap.

The young woman was blushing so deeply that even her neck and shoulders were turning red. Jiraiya tried to ignore the desire that was raging through him. He was desperate not to think of her silken flesh beneath him or those barely audible moans she would make as he made her his own. He somehow managed to turn away from her, removing his ceremonial robes. He was about to toss them over the chair when his eyes caught sight of Hinata's wedding dress now on the floor. He swallowed hard several times, his adam's apple struggling to move inside his constricted throat.

"I will do my best to please you, Master Jiraiya." Hinata breathed, her quite tone nearly his undoing. What he needed right then was a gallon of warm sake and a mountain of beautiful women. What was it about this one that was possessing his thoughts so throughly?

"Put this on." He said gruffly, handing her his robe. "We need to talk." He didn't turn to look at her, no matter how much his mind was begging him to. What was the point? He'd already imagined what she looked like beneath the wedding dress. She was his wife, after all. It was his right.

Hinata did as she was told, sliding the large garment over her shoulders and wrapping it around her. "H-have I offended you?" She asked, blushing yet again as she stumbled over her words.

"Not at all." Jiraiya offered her a warm smile as he sat in the chair adjacent to the bed and leaned forward on his knees. "But you see...I wasn't entirely honest with your father...or yourself with my intentions of matrimony."

Hinata caught herself frowning ever so slightly. What was there to lie about when it came to marriage? One said their vows and then became whatever they were supposed to be to the other person. It all seemed pretty cut and dry.

"You see...I intend to use our joining for material..." When he saw the young woman's frown deepen felt compelled to explain. "I write books...you already know that. It seems I have come up against a block. There's something preventing me from writing a new novel and I believe that you and Naruto can help me with that."

"N-Naruto?" Hinata stuttered, the young man's name closing her throat. "How can we help and...what does marrying you have anything to do with that?" It was probably the most she'd ever spoken to anyone save her sister. She didn't know she even had that much breath.

"Well...I need to take my next novel in a new direction. I was thinking something along the lines of..." Jiraiya paused as his face spread into a wide grin that once again showed his brilliant white teeth. "A naughty wife."

"A what?!" Hinata surprised herself by shouting. The white haired shinobi put a finger to his lips and shook his head, though it was clear that he just as surprised by her outburst.

"It's not what you think. I don't intend to make you do anything inappropriate that might damage your character in any way. I just think a secret...not so secret romance between you and Naruto, while you are my wife will clear the block."

"He said you like to peek." Hinata said, the words themselves causing her to blush. "I...I'm not comfortable with this, Master Jiraiya."

The Legendary Sannin's laughter echoed off the walls as he leaned back in the chair, all but holding his sides. "Hinata-chan." He breathed, still in the throws of chuckles. "You misunderstand. I do not plan to spy on you alone or you and Naruto. I think the whole affair will simple fuel my imagination. It's been lacking lately."

Hinata seemed to settle with this, nodding her head. "Master Jiraiya..."

"Just Jiraiya." The white haired man corrected, wanting his new wife relaxed in his presence.

"I am still confused." The young woman began to unpin her hair, unaware that she was being watched fervently. "I cannot betray you to another man. You are my husband. I promised to honor you."

"You won't be betraying me, Hinata." Jiraiya ground out, unable to look away as her dark hair tumbled down her back in a silken wave. Why hadn't he chosen a homely wife? He was certain he had. He'd seen Hinata when the lot of them were younger. She'd been nothing special. Things had changed drastically. Naruto was a fool if he didn't see it. "You see...You and I are not going to be married in every sense of the word."

"You mean..." She gestured toward the bed, still keeping his robe tightly around her. Jiraiya nodded slowly, again having trouble swallowing. He was certain sometime in the past hour he'd managed to swallow a frog. "So we do not c-consummate..."

"Sit down." He croaked, further proving his thoughts about the frog. "I have a bargain for you. You help me by inspiring me to complete my next novel and I'll not only make sure you are taken care of for life but...I will make sure that Naruto falls madly in love with you. "

Soft violet eyes went wide. How had he seen into her like that? She'd never told anyone her feelings for the hyperactive blond haired boy. "I will not take your money, Jiraiya-sama." Hinata said finally. "But, I think we can settle on the Naruto issue." She sat on the edge of the bed, one slender calf exposed as his robe slid aside.

The white haired man coughed rather haggardly, his thoughts again taking a rather wild turn. He'd have to watch himself. Somehow Hinata was weaving a spell over him that he was powerless to stop.

-4-4-

Neji, Kiba, and Hanabi were silently creeping down the hallway that led to the bridal room. Once the wedding party had begun to disband, they had sneaked away, a half hearted plan to disrupt the couple the only thing driving them.

Hanabi paused, listening to some shuffling from the end of the hall. "You don't suppose..." She looked toward the cousin who towered over her.

"Not this fast." Neji said, though he wasn't too sure of it. Kiba stood in the back, choosing to stand guard. After all, if they got caught he could claim innocence after all.

"Shhh..." Hanabi held up a hand and listened yet again. "I hear talking."

"What are they saying?" Kiba asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. "We should have made Shino come and cover the room with bugs."

"Quiet!" Neji barked, his tone a little too loud.

-4-4-

Jiraiya's ears picked up the sound of Neji's voice and he quickly got to his feet, joining Hinata on the bed. His sudden actions sent the young woman into another deep blush. "Moan." He ordered, his voice heavy and yet soft at the same time.

"W-what?" Hinata asked him, almost sure she was going to pass out from the heat rising to her face.

"Moan, deep in your throat...head back..." Jiraiya was having trouble getting the words out. It was so bad, her slender fingers rested on his chest her eyes asking without speaking if he was all right. "Moan, Hinata. Or they'll discover our ruse..." He breathed. "You and I alone know the truth. For this to work, all of it, everyone else must believe we are truly married. Do you understand?"

The dark haired woman nodded as Jiraiya climbed onto the bed and pulled her up with him. He began to jump on the bed to make it creak rather loudly. For some reason Hinata found this extremely hilarious. She'd never jumped on a bed before. It seemed...naughty. In the spirit of things she threw back her head and moaned, exactly as her husband had told her to.

Her white haired husband stopped jumping momentarily, his hands resting on her hips. She could feel his deep gaze and when she opened her eyes to look at him she saw something in his dark eyes that she didn't understand.

All at once he was jumping again, offering her another of his wide smiles. Hinata couldn't help but grin back as she jumped with him. They kept this up until they heard several sets of heavy footsteps fading in the opposite direction of the hall.

"Let me see your thigh." It was several moments later when Jiraiya had climbed off the bed that he spoke again. When the dark haired girl gave him a confused look he motioned she lay down on the bed. "If we are going to do this right then we'll have to convince your father as well. Virginal blood. They'll have to see it to know we consummated the marriage. As long as it is your blood they'll never know that nothing happened here tonight."

Hinata nodded. "I-I see." She blushed. "Turn around. I'll do it myself." While Jiraiya turned his back she cut herself, cringing at having to do so. It was then that she realized she was becoming extremely tired. She had done many things already this night that seemed nothing like her. She replaced the kunai she'd taken from the side table and laid back against the pillows, unknowingly leaving her legs exposed. She was asleep long before she even knew it.

Her husband, however... It was going to be an extremely long night for him.


	4. The Morning After

Hinata awoke a little before dawn surprised to find her new husband already outside. He was sitting cross legged in the cover of the nearby wooded area, his eyes closed as he meditated. She joined him after she'd dressed in her usual shinobi gear. She sat silently in front of him, many things on her mind. Not to mention she wanted to question him about last night's events. She was convinced now that her actions had been fueled by the large amount of warm sake she'd had to drink before they retired to the bridal suite. Even now it was making everything a bit cloudy.

-4-4-

He knew she was there. Even if he didn't mention it the white haired man knew his wife was now sitting in front of him. He was really going to have to stop referring to her that way. It wasn't the first time he was forced to remind himself that Hinata was not his and never would be. She moved ever so slightly, reaching beside her to pluck a wild flower out of the ground. Her simple movement brought with it the smell of jasmine. Jiraiya opened his eyes ever so slightly, his breath catching as he watched the dark haired woman place the flower to her nose and take a deep breath.

Never the less, he was glad to see she'd returned to wearing her shinobi uniform. It wasn't nearly as hard to envision her as the blushing standoffish girl who was so enamored with Naruto Uzumaki. It was much easier to imagine the little girl he'd seen crying so earnestly at the grave of the third Hokage. Sarutobi would have liked Hinata. He probably had liked her, though Jiraiya admittedly hadn't been around enough to know.

"What is it?" The young woman had returned to watching him and he could tell that a bit of her brashness was lost over the course of the night. He'd suspected she'd been a bit tipsy. She didn't hold her liquor well it seemed.

"Master J-Jiraiya...I..." Hinata's voice returned to the gentle whisper she was well known for. "I'm sorry about last night. But..."

"You're not reconsidering our bargain are you?" He asked her, the morning breeze ruffling both their hair as it passed, doing a strange dance only it knew.

"No. It's just that..." Again she paused, placing her fingers close to her lips. It was a sign of nervousness, a sign that she was worried about his responses to her. "I wanted to make sure I heard you right. I also..." She paused yet again, a deep blush taking hold of her. "I wanted to make sure you are going to keep your word."

Jiraiya gave a good natured laugh. "If you want we can take this matter to the Hokage. We can have her keep everything in balance for us. I trust her to keep our secret. Will that make you feel better?" Ever so slightly Hinata nodded. "I was also thinking you and I could team up and get away from here for a while. You won't learn anything as long as you're looking over your shoulder."

"L-learn?" The dark haired girl blushed a near purple if that was possible.

"Yes. Didn't we agree that we were going to make Naruto fall madly in love with you?" Jiraiya asked her. "Here is not the place to do that, Hinata-chan. Not with all the watchful eyes." He was looking pointedly past her shoulder to the house windows. "Who are they?"

Hinata turned to look, unable to hide her smile. "My sister Hanabi and my cousin Neji. They mean well, Master Jiraiya." She whispered, watching as the two in question strained to hear what was being said.

"Never the less..." Jiraiya knew what had to be done. It was just a matter of convincing himself that it was only for the sake of their bargain. He leaned forward and caught Hinata's face in his hands. Before she could react to it, he pressed his lips to hers. At first the kiss was rather awkward, feeling rather forced. That was until Hinata surprised him by sliding her arms around his neck and deepening it.

The Legendary Sannin realized too late that he'd made a big mistake. Now that he was being gifted with a gentle kiss with no strings attached he wasn't sure he wanted it to stop. All at once he pulled himself back, fighting not to gasp for the air he was so obviously lacking. Their ruse had worked. Neji and Hanabi were gone. "Well..." He breathed. "You kiss Naruto like that...you may not need my help."

Hinata went a new shade of red and ducked her head. "Forgive me." She whispered back. "I lost myself for a moment there." Jiraiya wished she would do that more often and at the same moment he prayed she never did that again.

-4-4-

"I can't believe she kissed that old geezer." Hanabi breathed as she and Neji leaned against the wall next to the window.

"Kissing is the least of what they've done." Neji growled in return.

The younger Hyuga daughter caught herself frowning at her cousin. "Why do you care so much anyway? She's just your cousin. It's not like you're in love with her."

Neji nodded. That part was true. He wasn't in love with Hinata. However despite the fact that it wasn't his job to protect her any longer, he felt he owed it to her. A small part of him still felt guilty for nearly killing her during the Chuunin exams. He alone knew that even after nine years his cousin still had problems. She's never be as strong as she wanted and it was his fault. It was for this reason he was so obsessed with her marriage to the Toad Sage. He knew as well as anyone that Jiraiya wasn't called Ero-Sennin for nothing.

Hinata deserved better. She deserved to get exactly what she wanted, not to be saddled to some old man who would never make her happy. He would make it his mission to ensure that this marriage failed. No matter what he had to do. At long last he turned his eyes to Hanabi and scowled. "You certainly are rather nosy. Aren't you?" He grumbled.

-4-4-

The Hokage's office was blessedly empty as Jiraiya and Hinata entered. This was a rare occurrence. Usually it was bustling with everyone from young students to the elder Jounins awaiting their mission instructions.

That would have been a big enough surprise in itself, but the pig wearing pearls sitting at Tsunade's desk was enough to give Hinata a near heart attack.

"Ton Ton, where is she?" Jiraiya spoke to the pig as if it were going to up and tell him what he wanted to know. But who was she to tell him how silly he looked?

The pig made a series of grunts that sounded mysteriously like "gambling" though Hinata couldn't be for sure. Either that or she wouldn't admit to it. Comically, Jiraiya nodded and turned to leave opening the door for his wife and gesturing her out.

They were out on the street before Hinata dared to speak. "M-master Jiraiya?" She called softly. "What just happened in there?"

"Tsunade's pet." Jiraiya said as he narrowed his eyes at the street in front of them. "It seems our esteemed Hokage decided to take the day off." Hinata wanted to ask where the elder woman could have gone but instead she ducked her head and kept her silence. She was sure everything was all right. Tsunade was the fifth Hokage, after all.

She was shocked when the Sannin's large hand wrapped around hers and he began pulling her down the street with him. His skin, though rough and battle callused, was rather warm. In a small way it was comforting to her. That was, of course, until it coaxed her into thinking of the kiss they'd shared that morning. Instantly she blushed, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks. What had she been thinking?

He'd tasted like nectar, almost as if he'd been eating a peach. It was a wonderful taste to her, she'd always been found of peaches. Her blushed deepened at the thought that she'd been the one to coax the kiss to more than the awkward lip brushing it had been. And what made it worse was that at no point during the kiss or immediately after had she been thinking of Naruto.


	5. Gambling Hell

This particular gambling hall was set back in a dark alley. It was no place a respectable lady should be, least of all the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. Hinata could barely force herself to take another step toward the place. No matter how curious she was, the strange smells coupled with the loud male roars was sending up a red flag.

Jiraiya, however, didn't seem to notice. In fact he barely batted an eye as he stepped to the sliding wooden doors. Blessedly he let go of her hand to open them. Hinata closed her eyes for a moment, taking the time to catch her breath. His nearness was stirring up things inside her that she wasn't used to and didn't even really understand.

"M-master..." She didn't get to finish as a drunk man stumbled past them, singing a bawdy song that made her go red all over again. "I-I...really don't think we should be here." She whispered.

"Nonsense!" Jiraiya's voice boomed as he waved away her fears. "Don't worry, Hinata! We won't be here..." His gaze turned from her as his voice died away. Too late she realized he'd caught sight of a table full of scantily clad women playing a risqué card game. "Excuse me..." He said distractedly. "I think I'm going to do some research..." He made a beeline for their table, leaving his wife standing in the doorway.

Hinata thought it better to keep her eyes locked on the floor. Though it was dark she could make out the peanut shells that littered the floor along with a myriad of cigarette butts. The whole place stunk to high heaven, male sweat, the disgusting scent of vomit, and booze were predominate. It was enough to make her nauseous. She stood in the doorway, nervously shifting her feet until a booming voice in the back shouted, "Close the damn door, lady!"

"Oh I..." Hinata stammered, turning to do as instructed. Somehow or another she'd shut herself inside the place, now too humiliated to simply walk out.  
Only a few moments had passed and already women were hanging all over Jiraiya, giggling incessantly. He himself was being rather loud as he laughed, ordering the entire table another round of drinks. His dark haired wife found herself wondering why she had the sudden urge to snatch the hair right off the little blond who was sitting in her husband's lap. That behavior, or even the thought, was not like her at all.

Sighing heavily Hinata made her way to the long counter at the back of the room. Her cheeks were on fire as she tired to ignore all the eyes that were suddenly on her. Yes, she decided, it was possible to die of embarrassment. "E-excuse me..." She muttered, unable to meet the eyes of the man behind the bar. "I'm looking for the Hoka..."

"There ain't no Hokage here." The burly man said thinly as he shook his head. "You're in the wrong place if that's who you're looking for. Now order something or leave."

"B-but..." Hinata wasn't willing to give up that easy. Though she truly began to wonder if Jiraiya had brought her here to find Tsunade or if it was just an excuse to be here. She felt very stupid all of a sudden.

"Order something or leave!" The bulbous man shouted, leaning forward so that he was directly in her face.

"Hey mister. I think it's about time you backed off." Hinata recognized the voice without having to turn around. Not that she could have anyway. There was a moment of sweet relief that swept over her, followed by remorse at what she'd done and even what she hadn't. Not to mention her deep infatuation with the blond haired man with the electric personality.

"N-Naruto." She stammered, yet another deep blush turning her cheeks a brilliant red.

"She's with me." Naruto Uzumaki flung an arm around her shoulders and grinned widely at the bartender. "She wants ramen and warm sake. That table." He gestured to his left where his vacant chair sat across from Tsunade's and Shikamaru Nara's. The burly man looked toward the table and received a burning look from the blond woman seated there. That was enough to force a nod from him, though he didn't answer as he turned his back on the young couple. "I gotta ask," Naruto said as he led Hinata to the table. "I can't imagine you in a place like this. So...what are you doing here?"

The dark haired young woman cast a glance over her shoulder, just able to see Jiraiya as his head bent forward and he whispered something in the ear of the woman sitting next to him. "I..." She cringed as she heard herself stuttering. Couldn't she ever simply speak to Naruto? It wasn't this hard to speak to the Sannin. It made no sense. "I came with Master Jiraiya." She whispered.

"What?!" Naruto wasn't the only one to exclaim this. Shikamaru was looking at the elder Hyuga daughter as if she'd grown a third eye.

She was saved from having to repeat herself when Tsunade held up her cards and waved them at the younger woman. "Have a seat." She told her. "You ever played poker?"

Hinata only managed to shake her head, blushing as the blond haired boy pulled out her chair for her. "You're gonna have to quit that." Naruto teased, his warm breath sending a shiver down her spine. "You're making it hot in here."

Shikamaru snorted, looking pointedly at the white haired man surrounded by women. "It's a little late for that, don't you think?" He laid down a pair of aces and queens.

"Damn it." Tsunade muttered.

"Do you ever win, granny?" Naruto grinned, earning himself a kick in the shin when he sat down at the table.

"I never win on purpose." Tsunade said proudly, shuffling the deck for a new hand.  
"We could play strip poker." Naruto suggested, giving Hinata a mischievous wink. _Yes_, the young woman decided, _you could die of embarrassment_. This thought was made that much worse when the young man grinned even wider at her and said, "It would be lots more fun if Sakura was here though."

Humiliated past anything she'd ever known Hinata launched to her feet and turned to run. All of this would have been bad enough if she hadn't collided with the burly bartender, sending them both to the floor. She landed with a hard thud at her husband's feet, her dark hair now covered in ramen. The bawdy laughter of the women around him was too much. Again she surged to her feet and ran, though this time she had no idea where she was going.

-4-4-

"What the heck was that all about?" Naruto pondered as he started at the now wide open door.

"Jerk." Shikamaru muttered, ignoring the bartender as he struggled to get to his feet. Tsunade turned to give Jiraiya a whithering look, only to find that he was already gone.

-4-4-

Hinata made it as far as the hot spring before she stumbled to a halt. She was angry and hurt at the same time. It was ridiculous to feel this way. Picking the ramen from her hair she tossed it at the water, wondering whether she should scream or cry. Neither seemed very practical. It certainly wouldn't wasn't going to solve anything.

She couldn't believe Jiraiya had just abandoned her like that. She knew she wasn't some beautiful woman like the rest of them but didn't she deserve something better than to be completely abandoned? But if her father had also done it, perhaps it was she who was wrong.

Sobered by the thoughts now leaving darkness to cling to the recesses of her mind, she began to undress. It was dark now and the spring was empty. She'd come here often during her ninja training, always waiting until long after the other students went to bed to come here. This was peace in it's purest form and even though she was still tumultuous inside her body felt relaxed as she slipped into the warm water. She had no idea just how closely she was being watched.

-4-4-

As Hinata removed her clothing, Jiraiya cursed himself. Even though the night air was cold he was suddenly on fire. His eyes took in her slender frame greedily. She hid those perfectly shaped breasts under that heavy jacket. It seemed such a shame. The dark part of him was glad she did however.

He'd come here to check on her, to reassure her that all was not lost with Naruto. But now all he could think of was removing his own clothing and stepping into the water with her. She was his wife after all. She couldn't deny him either. If he wanted her he could simply...

No. He was better than that. He couldn't hurt her. He'd given his word he wouldn't touch her. Never the less...he hadn't said a single thing about not looking. Spying was something different, definitely different than what he was doing now...


	6. Decisions and Reprimands

Hinata didn't return to her family home that night. After she'd bathed and replaced her clothing, minus the jacket that was still covered in ramen, she simply walked. She knew that even the Leaf village was no place for a young woman to be at night but she just couldn't force herself to face her father and least of all Jiraiya.

He'd made a fool of her. There was no doubt about that. She wondered why it was bothering her so much. It wasn't like it was the first time someone had done that. It didn't help that she was feeling jealous of all the women that had been around him however.

And then there was Naruto. At the mere thought of him her cheeks flamed. What had she been thinking bursting out of the gambling hall like that? He'd only been teasing her. She knew that he liked Sakura. It was more than obvious every time the two of them were together.

Naruto had come home after so many years of training with the Legendary Sannin and Hinata had built up a fantasy that she'd see him coming down the street and run into his arms. It wasn't hard to guess that it had never happened. In fact it had been Sakura who'd run to him. It had been a wonderful and terrible day all at the same time.

She was beginning to question her place in the overall scheme of things. She wasn't anything special, at least not in her own eyes. Even her father had thought her weak and useless. She'd struggled so many years to prove everyone wrong only to have it blow up in her face. She couldn't even get married properly. The only man her father deemed worthy was only in it to write a book. He had no interest in her whatsoever.

Never the less, it was pointless to feel sorry for herself. It wasn't doing anything but making her feel bad inside and out. It wasn't a feeling she liked one little bit. As the night time rain began to fall in a gentle whisper, Hinata made up her mind. She wouldn't give up until she made someone see that she was worth something. Even if it was only Jiraiya. If he saw her as special perhaps the others would follow suit. It was certainly worth a try.

-4-4-

"You certainly made an ass of yourself last night." Tsunade growled as Jiraiya entered her office and closed the door behind him.

"And you were a perfect angel, hum?" The white haired Sannin mused, an eyebrow raised. "Should I mention that those boys are half your age?"

"Nothing happened." The fifth Hokage was quick to respond. "Besides, they both have girls on the brain and they happen to be fixated on the two of them that are mortal enemies."

Jiraiya nodded, knowing full well he'd gotten her off the subject easily. "I meant the fact that you were swindling them out of money."

"We both know that's not true." Tsunade grumbled. "It was in fact, Shikamaru that did the swindling...Wait a minute. You're not here to talk about my presence last night. We're here to talk about what was running through that head of yours when you took Hinata to that joint. It's no place for someone like her. I thought we already discussed that."

Jiraiya sighed heavily. "Look. I knew Naruto was going to be there. I planned things much differently than they turned out."

"I'll say." Tsunade snapped. "I should beat you within an inch of your life for that."

"Why? Why do you care so much about her?" The white haired shinobi asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So I was right." The blond interjected, completely skirting around the question. "You _are _using her for material. What's the deal? She plays naughty house wife and you teach her how to cheat on you with Naruto?"

Jiraiya's face reddened and he sputtered something incoherent for several moments before he finally managed to allow any real words to form. "It's not an actual marriage, Tsunade." He argued.

"You mean not to you?" The green eyed woman put in, tapping her perfectly manicured nails on the desk in front of her. She saw something in her companion's eyes as he fought to come up with a good answer that rather surprised her. The Toad Sage was actually considering what a true marriage to Hinata would be like. It was certainly a step in the right direction. When he still didn't answer she waved a hand in the air and shook her head. "Never mind about that. I just want to know that you're not going to keep mistreating her the way you did last night."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "I do not need a mother, Tsunade. I know how to treat others. And besides, she needed to learn a thing or two about the places Naruto goes. How bad did I really treat the kid?"

"Well for starters she's not a kid." The female Sannin put in.

"You've got that right." The white haired man agreed before he'd thought better of it.

Tsunade cleared her throat and hid a smile behind her hand. "For another I imagine seeing her new husband surrounded by women half dressed wasn't much of a confidence builder." All at once Jiraiya understood what his old teammate was trying to say and he felt like an ass, even though his intentions had been honorable.

"I want to take Hinata away with me." He said suddenly. "I want to take her to some of the outpost villages just to get her away from all this. I think some time alone will be enough to teach her how to seduce Naruto. Don't you?"

The wicked smile that curved Tsunade's lips sent a cold chill down his spine. He actually found himself swallowing past a lump in his throat. "I think that's a perfect idea." Her green eyes were sparkling. That didn't bode well for him. It never did. "I agree. All right. I've assigned the Jounin Hinata to accompany you to the outpost villages in order to procure herbs for me and other members of the medical core."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade." Jiraiya croaked, forcing a warm smile to his lips. "I owe you one."

"No you don't." Tsunade answered cryptically.

-4-4-

"Your destiny does not lie with that old man." Neji Hyuga was sitting across from his cousin at the long dinning table. The two of them had been sitting there for the better part of an hour, though nothing had been said until now. "Hanabi told me how you came home this morning...alone."

Hinata found herself sighing heavily. Rumors spread fast in the Hyuga clan, that much was certain. It didn't help matters that her father had been the first to see her. 'Improperly dressed and soaking wet', he'd been heard to shout. She'd had to remind him that he wasn't her guardian anymore. And to say she had been shocked by her own boldness would have been an understatement. "I've told my father the same as I will tell you. My husband was called to a meeting with..." Hinata found herself nearly choking on her own lie. She had to convince herself that since Tsunade had been at the gambling hall too she wasn't really fibbing. "The Hokage." She finished, noting that Neji had narrowed his violet eyes. "You worry too much, my brother." She whispered. "My husband is a good man. Already I care deeply for him." These words managed to surprise her more than they had her cousin, mainly because it was the truth.

"You are blinded by what he is." Neji interjected, not wanting to believe his cousin could have fallen for someone like Jiraiya. "He is not the one for you. You don't have to be so desperate."

Hinata opened her mouth to argue against the humiliation, her cheeks flaming. She was saved by her husband's booming voice. "Good morning, Hinata-chan." The dark haired woman's blush deepened further as the white haired shinobi entered the dinning room and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "I hope you can forgive me for last night." Though he was putting on a show, Hinata believed his words held depth. They did if she was reading the look in his eyes correctly anyway.

"No problem." She whispered. "I enjoyed a midnight walk. All is well, Jiraiya-sama." Their lips met the moment she'd finished speaking, her husband's calloused hands resting on her cheek and then sliding into her hair. Neji snorted rather loudly and got to his feet, making a quick exit. Once he was gone, Jiraiya pulled back. "Well done, Master Jiraiya." She whispered, sure her face had gone a comical purple from the way he was grinning at her.

"Indeed." The Sannin agreed, though there was nothing else said about it.


	7. Journey to the Outpost Village

Jiraiya noted that Hinata hadn't packed much when he'd told her they were leaving. It reminded him of the first time he'd taken Naruto with him. The boy had been certain he'd need an entire house. His dark haired wife couldn't be more opposite.

She showed this in more ways than one as she kept pace with him and kept her silence. If his student had been here it would have been noisy enough to wake the dead. Not to mention the young man would be several yards ahead, announcing the arrival of the 'Pervy Sage'.

"You're still upset with me about the other night, aren't you?" Jiraiya asked Hinata, finally unable to bear the deep silence.

"No." The young woman whispered, her fingers held close to her lips as she stared at the ground.

"Look...I was just trying to help. I knew Naruto was going to be there and I was hoping to set you guys up." He told her, hating the way she no longer seemed able to meet his eyes.

"You mean so you could get material for your book." Hinata said simply, her tone flat as if she didn't care one way or another.

"We had a deal didn't we?" He countered. There were birds chirping in the trees over head and the sky was filled with cotton wool clouds. It was a perfect day. So why didn't it feel that way to him? "I see now that you weren't ready for him just yet. But don't worry. We'll soon fix that, Hinata-chan. I made you a promise after all."

"M-master Jiraiya?" Hinata had stopped walking, her cheeks a brilliant shade of red. He too stopped, unable to hide his curious smile. "I-I'm sorry I've been so short with you but...you see...I've never been alone...I mean really alone...with a man before. I'm not exactly sure what to do."

Jiraiya barely heard the rest of what she said after the words 'alone with a man'. He could barely force himself to breathe as his thoughts took a heated turn. It didn't help when the memory of his slender nude wife stepping into the hot spring came to light. He was imagining things he really shouldn't. She was his in name only. He had to keep reminding himself of that. He couldn't hurt her. He'd made a promise. It all meant nothing...didn't it?

At long last he was able to swallow past yet another lump. Perhaps he should see a physician. He was getting a lot of those lately. "There is nothing to worry about. As I've said my intentions are honorable. Think of me as your friend. We'll be fine."

Hinata wasn't so sure she could think of Jiraiya as simply a friend. The timid kisses she'd shared with him were making it impossible to hold him at arms length. It was another reason she was so worried about being alone with him. Even if she'd never admit it aloud she wanted things to progress past what they were. The mere thought left her blushing yet again.

She must be crazy. A few kisses and she was thinking things of the Sannin that she shouldn't be. After all, wasn't she supposed to be in love with Naruto? Horrified she realized that she hadn't been thinking of the young man at all. She hadn't since Jiraiya had returned that morning, or the days that followed while she packed and they began their journey. What in the world was wrong with her?

-4-4-

Neji Hyuga had deserted his own mission. He was supposed to be going in the opposite direction, joining with Shino and Kiba to take Hinata's place. Just now he sat in the trees as his cousin and her husband passed, watching them carefully. He was out of ear shot, but that was because he'd had no choice. If he got closer, the Ero-Sennin would know he was there and he couldn't catch the elder man doing something inappropriate.

The air was fragrant with jasmine and many other summer blossoms, an intoxicating blend that made him remember his childhood; the good part anyway. He and Hinata and later Hanabi would sneak away to the river to swim. After Hiashi's grueling training sessions the cool water was a welcome relief on their aching muscles. Not to mention it was the start of many contests over who could swim farthest and stay under the longest. No one knew Hinata like he did. This Jiraiya, no matter how legendary he was, had no idea how wonderful his cousin really was. She deserved better.

All at once it was hard to concentrate. He shook his head a few times trying to clear the sudden urge to sleep. Several times he caught himself about to doze off. What was wrong with him? He'd rested properly, knowing the Sannin planned on getting a late start.

Neji yawned deeply, his eyelids growing heavy. A nap couldn't hurt anything...a short nap...after all, at the pace the couple was going they wouldn't get very far. The forest and the road leading to the Outpost village was swimming and the dark haired young man knew if he didn't get down he was going to fall. It was easier said than done. Finally his weighted eyelids closed and he slumped forward, tumbling out of the tree. His body hit the ground rather hard though he didn't feel a thing. The only sign that anything had happened at all were the birds. Disturbed by the heavy thud they flew into the air, protesting all the way.

"That wasn't hard." A deep voice said. "Much easier than I thought."

"This was easy." Another, much deeper voice put in. "It wasn't supposed to be hard."

-4-4-

The complaining birds confused Hinata. As far as she knew they were alone on the forest road. The feathery creatures exploding from the branches over nothing was not a good thing. Aside from that she had a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach that left her rather wary.

Looking over her shoulder she saw that Jiraiya too had stopped, though his pause was for a completely different reason. Ahead the village loomed like a mirage, the early summer heat causing it to shimmer in the sunlight. This alone, however, was not what was causing the white haired man to stare. Two women were making their way up the road scantily clad in bathing suits.

The birds were forgotten as Hinata laid a hand on Jiraiya's broad back. "You can go to them if you want." She whispered, thinking her husband needed to continue his usual habits whether she liked them or not. After all, she was his wife in name only, right?

Jiraiya turned to look at her, giving her a sheepish smile. How could he tell her he hadn't even seen the women until she'd pointed them out? His mind was a thousand miles away and to be honest that was bothering him. What had he gotten himself into when he'd offered for Hinata's hand?

It certainly wasn't going the way he'd envisioned. The slender hand on his back wasn't helping matters either. It made him want to pull Hinata in front of him and crush her mouth against his. He longed to allow his tongue to delve past those silken lips of hers. He wanted to see if she tasted like jasmine as much as she smelled of it. He wondered if she carried the clean scent all over and imagined she did. It was all he could do to keep his hands to himself as his thoughts took another turn. He could hear her sweet voice moaning his name as he made love to her. He could hear her begging him not to stop as she dug her nails into his back. Nails were much better than just hands.

"M-master Jiraiya?" Hinata was worried about her husband as his breathing increased, his chest rising and falling rather quickly. "Are y-you all right?"

It took several moments for the white haired Sannin to finally clear his thoughts, though he didn't manage it very well. Turning to look into his wife's violet eyes didn't make it better. He was so close to her now. It wouldn't be hard to lean down and...her breath was warm on his lips. It smelled so sweet, so intoxicating. He was lost to it. "Fine." He breathed, the small motion of speaking causing his lips to brush hers ever so slightly. "Just..."

A clattering cart pulling past them was the only thing that saved the white haired shinobi. He'd been about to take advantage of his wife whether she wanted him to or not. Little did he know, she'd wanted him to.

He laughed softly, nodding at the old man who passed them, without realizing it he rested a hand on the small of Hinata's back in a possessive gesture. Even if the Legendary Toad Sage didn't know it yet, his plan was backfiring quickly and without mercy.


	8. Lesson One: Seduction

The outpost village was quiet as the evening settled into night. Hinata sat outside the inn they'd chosen to stay at, watching the now empty street. Earlier in the day it had been full of people of every type and description. Even shinobis from other villages had converged on this place. Tsunade had sent them here with good reason. It was a hot spot to a large portion of the land, finding medicinal herbs here would be a cake walk.

Jiraiya had left sometime ago, mumbling something about beginning his search. She knew where he'd gone. Even though she knew it shouldn't, it still bothered her. Her white haired husband was not bound to her in the chains of a normal marriage. They'd had a deal after all. He was probably off laughing with a passel of giggling women about how naive Hinata Hyuga really was.

Hinata tried to think of something else, anything else. It was in a time like this that she wished for her sister and Neji. Even if Hanabi could be a little cruel and Neji rarely talked at all, they were better company than loneliness. For some reason she'd been thinking a lot about the summer days they'd all spent together. She'd been thinking about it since she'd seen the birds earlier. That dark feeling in the pit of her stomach was still there. Something was wrong with someone she cared for, though she wasn't sure who or what.

Her thoughts would have remained on this path had a dark haired man in a strange looking cloak not passed her on the street. She was instantly drawn to him. He looked like someone she knew, someone she'd gone to the academy with. "S-sasuke?" She breathed, her voice barely audible. And yet...the man heard her. He turned his head and instantly she realized she'd been wrong. His eyes were deep red, betraying the fact that he possessed the sharingan. She'd been certain, aside from the young student, the Uchiha clan was wiped out. However, this man clearly wasn't Sasuke. Not with those marks beneath his eyes. And yet...

The man didn't speak to her, though he did meet her eyes fully for several moments. For some reason those few moments seemed like eternity to her. Then all at once he was gone, leaving the darkness in the pit of her stomach feeling like a cancer.

"Hinata-chan, what are you doing out here?" It seemed like another eternity passed when Jiraiya's voice broke into her silence. She realized then that she'd been staring at nothing, unable to think of anything either. For that matter she couldn't remember what she was doing outside of the hotel room.

-4-4-

The blank look in the violet eyes that met his own worried him. Jiraiya had never seen the young woman look that way before, not even in the presence of Naruto. Hinata looked him over for a long minute and frowned deeply. "I-I don't know," She confessed, blushing deeply.

Not wanting to concern her, he led her back into the room. "I have a present for you." He told her, looking behind him as he closed the glass doors and then the curtains.

"Y-you d-do?" Hinata's stuttering got much worse and her face turned an cherry blossom red.

It wasn't until then that she noticed the clothing bag Jiraiya laid down on the bed. "It's a kimono." He told her, spoiling the surprise. "I want you to wear it tonight when I take you out to dinner."

Hinata said little as she crossed the room and took off the brown paper that covered the kimono. No one had ever given her a gift so beautiful before. The fabric was red silk, the kind that made it irresistible to touch. The flower and bird designs were woven in with a light violet that matched her eyes. A part of her wondered if he'd had this made just for her. But surely there hadn't been enough time for that. She couldn't resist picking it up and holding it against her slender frame.

"I guessed at your size." Jiraiya lied as she model it in front of the mirror. All the worries he'd had when he arrived were forgotten as he watched her. She looked so pleased in that moment, happier than he'd ever seen her. For a brief moment he wondered if it was possible for him to make her happy like that the rest of his life. It left a longing in his chest that was almost painful.

Hinata suddenly dropped the dress and threw her arms around him. The move frightened them both with it's suddenness and firmness. "Thank you, Jiraiya-sama." She whispered against his chest. His fingers rested on her hair, noting how silken it was, just like the fabric. He could barely keep himself from continuing to stroke it. Then as quickly as she'd embraced him she pulled away, her cheeks flaming. "I-I'm sorry." She murmured. "That was..."

"Don't." Jiraiya caught her chin in his hand and turned her to face him, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Don't say you're sorry for showing emotion, Hinata. If you're going to make Naruto fall in love with you, that's the first step." He told her firmly. "Your first lesson begins tonight. I'm going to teach you how to seduce him."

If possible the young woman's blush went purple. "Oh I...no...I couldn't do that." She stumbled over her words, barely able to force the no past her lips.

"Yes. You can. And you will." Jiraiya countered. _You're already doing it_, he thought before he could stop himself. "Trust me, Hinata-chan. We had a deal. And for me to get what I want, I'll have to get you what you want first."

As much as Hinata wanted to say she was certain she wanted Naruto, she wasn't so certain about that anymore. She didn't understand what could have changed so suddenly. Surely it couldn't be her Sannin husband. He cared nothing for her in the way that might spawn love. Not that she knew of anyway.

-4-4-

The ramen house was dark and quiet. Jiraiya had chosen a perfect time to bring her there. Here they could talk in private and didn't need to worry about what was overheard. Most would not understand what they were doing, if anyone.

"The most important part of seduction is contact." Jiraiya told his young wife. "Even if it's just a brush of the hand it can often be enough to set a man on fire."

"I-I don't mean to argue, Master Jiraiya, but... I spent years with Shino and Kiba. I never seduced them." Hinata whispered, seeming as if she were afraid he was going to laugh at her.

"Then they were blind fools." The white haired shinobi said before he could stop himself. "Maybe they just didn't let you know what you were doing to him...them. Besides, teenage boys aren't the same. Their hormones rage without warning. Naruto's grown up. Things are different now."

"S-so..." Hinata wondered if she'd ever stop blushing. If things were different from the boys then why couldn't they be different for her? "A touch? You mean..." She rested her tiny fingers lightly on Jiraiya's hand where it was laid on the table. "Like this?"

An all consuming fire shot through his arm and throughout the rest of his body. The lump returned to his throat along with the thoughts of Hinata bathing in the hot spring. He was having difficulty swallowing. "Uh...not so much pressure and don't leave it there." He breathed, fighting to control his breathing rather than look like a fool. "There's more than that. It's a whisper...a smile...body language."

"Are you all right?" Hinata asked, not removing her hand as she leaned closer to her husband. "Y-you look a little pale. We should take you to lie down."

Jiraiya was certain he was about to pass out. He could feel his nose beginning to drip blood as he thought of all the things he and Hinata could do while laying down. None of them involved clothing. He hadn't even realized the dark haired woman had moved until she was beside him, dabbing at his nose with a napkin. "Master Jiraiya?" Her voice was a gentle summer breeze moving through a meadow of jasmine. It teased his senses on yet another lever. Hinata Hyuga was destroying him. He could feel it.

"I need to walk." The white haired shinobi said suddenly. "You've passed your first lesson. Believe me."

Hinata gave a soft laugh. "For a moment there you sounded like Naruto."

Her words eased his smoldering mind somewhat and he chuckled, offering her a smile. "Yeah. I kind of did."

-4-4-

Early morning was even more beautiful than the night had been. Here at the edge of the forest it was as if the entire world was hesitating. Jiraiya and Hinata walked in silence, the slender woman still wearing her kimono.

"It's been a wonderful evening." Hinata admitted as they stopped beside a quiet stream. She sat on a tall rock and smoothed her hands over the silken fabric. "It almost makes me wish it were longer."

"Almost?" Jiraiya asked with a smile, sitting on the ground beside her.

"Nothing lasts forever." She answered gently. "M-master Jiraiya? I was wondering...do you have anything written in your new novel? Anything at all?"

The Sannin shook his head, resting his hands on his legs as he sighed rather loudly. "Nothing." He admitted. "Not even the first scratches of ink."

"Is there something I can do to help?" She asked him, her violet eyes full of desire. She slid off the rock and climbed into his lap, her slender hands cupping his face and turning him so that his lips met hers. "I could give you inspiration." She breathed.

Jiraiya's experienced fingers began to push the kimono off her shoulders, pulling his lips away so that he could drop light kisses along her collar bone and then down to the valley between her breasts. He undid the bindings at the back of the dress and allowed it to pool in his lap. Her entire body was on display for him now, just as it had been the night at the hot springs.

He could barely breathe as her own fingers slid into his hair and she guided him back to her skin. He was right, it did taste like jasmine. He leaned forward, laying her onto the cool grass so that he could touch every last part of her slender form. "God, Hinata...you're perfect." He gasped, bending his head to kiss her bare hip. "You're...mine." Soon he too was undressed and he positioned himself above her. He could hear her soft gasps. They sounded just like he'd thought they would. He was poised now to push himself inside her and get the relief he'd been longing for all night. He closed his eyes as he bent his head to kiss her, hoping to give her a bit of distraction so it might not hurt so much when he claimed her. His eyes closed briefly, which he would later regret.

When he opened them he was greeted with nothing but his pillow. Hinata and the cool grass was gone, replaced with a navy blue bed roll. Moonlight spilled over the hotel room and he cursed it as he lay on his back. "Damn it." He muttered. Hinata's first lesson in seduction had certainly been a full on...raging success.


	9. Fire and Oil

The Legendary Sannin's name only wife had been alone for most of the day. She'd been dropped off at her room late the evening before and even though it was now mid-afternoon, there was no sign of Jiraiya. The dark haired woman decided it was best to find the items the Fifth Hokage had charged them to find. After all, this wasn't the first time her husband had abandoned her.

The attack had been completely unexpected. Hinata hadn't even been paying attention when the something heavy and large struck her in the back of the legs and sent her tumbling forward into the medical stand. Her vision spun as she flipped over the stand, getting a glimpse of the weapon that hit her. It was a broad sword...a very big broad sword.

The force of her fall sent her into the stall filled with herbs and the wooden table crashed around her. She was on her feet instantly, her hands in front of her in her usual shinobi stance. The man holding the sword stood in a lax position as he watched her, a slow smile on his lips.

Hinata had never seen a man like him before. He looked inhuman...more like a shark than a man. His skin was blue and his hair was a darker shade of that. He was grinning at her with teeth that were sharpened to points. "Sorry about that." His voice was mocking her as clearly as the strange eyes that swept over her slender form.

The dark haired woman knew he wasn't the least bit sorry. She lifted her fingers and began to quickly preform her jutsu. But oddly enough the Byakugan failed her. That had never happened before. In fact, it seemed that all of her chakra was gone. It was almost enough to cause her to panic. The only thing working for her was that she never lost her control, especially when faced with a situation like this.

The blue skinned man held up the enormous sword and looked it over, though he never really stopped watching her. "Again, I must apologize. My Samehada has a terrible habit of stealing chakra." The eldest of the Hyuga clan daughters said nothing as she weighed her options. Running seemed the most intelligent plan at this juncture. "I wouldn't do that." He purred as he saw the slight movement to her feet. "I'm not here to hurt you, though believe me I'd like to. I simply want to know where the Sannin known as Jiraiya is."

Hinata frowned deeply at this. Why would this man want to know where her husband was? It surely couldn't be that he and this fish man were old friends. Jiraiya was many things, but hanging out with someone who was so clearly evil was not his style at all. "I-I do not know." She managed to whisper, this time taking a step backward. It was probably a mistake. Her back came up against an unrelenting wall. She lifted her head to see what it was she'd hit only to find her eyes locked with those crimson pools of emptiness. It was not the first time she'd seen these. The memory of the night before rushed back to her, sliding neatly into it's place among the others. "W-who..."

"I am not Sasuke." The voice was like silk wrapped steel, hard and yet smooth at the same time. It sent a shiver down her spine that terrified her. "Tell us where the Sannin is, Hinata. We are growing impatient."

Hinata tried to force herself to step forward but it wasn't working too well. Her world was spinning, taking on crimson hues that made the sky seem as if it were drowning in blood. "I..." The words were leaving her as the same man now towered over her. He'd done something to her though she wasn't quite sure what it was or why she couldn't seem to escape it.

-4-4-

Jiraiya knew he should feel guilty. He should have felt a lot of things and that was the problem. He did. He was doing everything he could to get Hinata out of this mind. The more he tried to think of anything but her pure jasmine scent, the more he could smell it on the air.

Things weren't suppose to go this way. He was supposed to make Naruto fall in love with her and then write a book about a cheating wife that wasn't really cheating. It was all so perfect in his head. He had to do something so that it would be perfect again. Lying in the arms of this woman was not the something. It was only making him feel worse. He was feeling as if he were the one betraying Hinata. But how could that be? She was not his wife, they'd had an agreement.

Never the less it had been her lying there beneath him as it had been in his dream. Frustrated he pushed himself out of the bed and muttered something along the lines of get out to the woman lying there before he went into the bathroom and shut the door.

The near boiling water was only scalding him. It wasn't washing away anything. Jiraiya showered in silence, something else that wasn't like him. He never brooded over anything. He was always supposed to be upbeat at cheerful. This was worrisome.

Just as he worked up the resolve to take Hinata home and get her in Naruto's arms as soon as possible, a strange feeling hit him. He'd had the feeling many times with those he cared for but this was worse. It was magnified ten fold. It was so bad he surged from the shower and threw on his clothing, not bothering to dry his hair or even towel off. It would strike him much later that the woman who'd been there had stolen his travel pack but right then nothing mattered but Hinata.

He could sense her distress the closer he got to the market, though he didn't exactly understand how. He could have sworn he could hear her thundering heartbeat. "I'm coming." He said under his breath as if she could actually hear him.

The enormous cloud of black bugs stopped him in his tracks. It was creating a wall between him and his wife, so thick the could lean against it without falling through. His fingers immediately moved to his summoning jutsu and Gamabunta. The large toad's tongue shot out several times, trying to clear the cloud but every time he would gain an opening more bugs would come to fill it. Jiraiya cursed under his breath, just about to use the fire and oil jutsu when the cloud began to clear away, revealing Shino Aburame with an unconscious Hinata in his arms.

-4-4-

"And you're sure they were wearing the Akatsuki robes?" Jiraiya asked as he and Shino stood in the hotel's quiet hallway. The large white haired ninja crossed his arms over his chest, his hair still dripping wet.

The younger man's head nodded, the motion barely discernible under his hood. "Naruto has told me about them before. One of them even looked familiar, like I had seen him before." Shino answered, his tone quiet.

Jiraiya turned his head to where Hinata was resting, tapping his chin. "Itachi Uchiha." He said thoughtfully. "But what was he doing there and what did he want with her..." He was running the ideas through his head but nothing made sense. His wife shouldn't be of any interest to the Akatsuki. If they were interested in a Hyuga they most certainly would go to Neji first but...neither of them had a demon inside them.

"She said something about you..." Shino interrupted. "She was muttering that she didn't know where you were."

That hot flash of guilt reared it's ugly head and the white haired Sannin cringed. "Errands." He muttered, knowing he didn't owe this young man an explanation. "Never mind. What are you doing here? I wasn't aware there were any other Jounin assigned to this outpost aside from Hinata.

"The Hokage sent me after some medical herbs." Shino told him. "She informed me that you and...your wife...were rather busy."

If Jiraiya was glad that he didn't have a drink and that he hadn't swallowed at that moment or the younger man would have gotten wet. "Damn her and her meddling." He grumbled instead. "Never mind. Go back and tell her we're coming back first thing in the morning." Before the young man could interject he added, "Hinata will be fine. I'll take care of her. Inform Tsunade of the Akatsuki appearance here and make sure Naruto stays put until I get back." Shino nodded his response and left, his mind full of many questions he hoped to have an answer to soon enough. Though he had a feeling it was much easier said than done.

-4-4-

Hinata woke with sweat rolling down her forehead. She felt like she was still trapped in her crimson nightmare with that dark haired stranger and it terrified her.

"Easy, Hinata-chan." Jiraiya whispered, so close she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. She turned her head too quickly, her world spinning. "M-master Jiraiya..."

"I already know." The white haired Sannin said shaking his head that she not speak of it. "We're heading back to Kohona as soon as you feel up to it so that you can tell the Hokage what happened." Again the young woman felt that a large portion of her memory had been taken out, though it was only involving that one incident. How could she tell Tsunade anything when she couldn't recall much of anything about it? She saw only crimson and the stranger, all else was lost.

She would have remained on this dark path had her husband's warm breath on her cheek on distracted her. Slowly she turned her head to him, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red. A strange boldness claimed her as she touched her lips to his, sliding her arms around his neck. She would explain to him later that she felt she needed more practice. _Yes..._she thought as she deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding past her lips. _I'll explain it later..._


	10. The Price of Jealousy

"You're kidding." Tsunade looked at Jiraiya, trying to understand why his face was so shadowed. The moonlight was one thing but there was something different, something haunted about her old teammate. Surely his marriage couldn't be doing this to him already. Or could it be that...

Already the white haired Sannin was shaking his head, his eyes turned toward the buildings below them. "Hinata told Shino that the Akatsuki were looking for me, though...why go through her? It isn't like our marriage is widely known. Even Naruto is in the dark about it. How would they know?"

Tsunade sighed leaning back against the railing as she turned her own gaze to the night sky. "Neji Hyuga is missing." She said after a long moment. "He didn't show up for an assigned mission. I let it slide thinking he might have gone to watch out for Hinata. He still sees himself as her guardian. However...when Shino returned he never mentioned having seen Neji. It worries me a bit, Jiraiya. The Hyuga boy isn't known to just run off like some of the others. Like Naruto he is dedicated to his ninja ways."

"You think something might have happened to him?" Jiraiya asked, casting a glance over his shoulder before returning his eyes to the one room that still had light pouring out of the window several floors below him. He could see Hinata where she sat on her bed, thoughtfully brushing her hair.

He could see himself there on the bed with her, though the bed in his thoughts was somewhat larger. His fingers were threading through her hair and he was coaxing her to lean back, his lips brushing her delicate jaw and traveling along her slender neck. It would be so easy. She'd whisper his name and her eyes would close. His hands would travel down her shoulders and down her back. It would be so easy to...

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade shouted, dragging him from this thoughts. He glared at her, not wanting to be taken away from his svelte wife, even though he wasn't really with her. "I said there's evidence that he was stalking you. I've beginning to wonder if Neji didn't defect."

"Not Neji." Jiraiya shook his head, partly out of response and partly to clear his head. He turned to face Tsunade this time and didn't see Hinata get off the bed and open the door. Nor did he see Naruto enter the room and pull the curtains closed. "We're grasping at straws I think...trying to make connections so that we can have an answer for all of this."

"It never seems to be over, does it?" The blond Sannin sighed heavily. "It's always going to be one battle or another."

Her old teammate nodded. "Sarutobi-sensei would have called it the shinobi way." He whispered. "This is the life we chose, Tsunade. There is no other path." Jiraiya turned back to look at Hinata's window again, surprised to find it closed. He supposed she'd caught him staring, not that someone else was in her room. That was, of course, until he saw the spike haired shadow cross in front of the curtains.

-4-4-

Naruto Uzumaki couldn't stop staring at Hinata Hyuga. It was causing her cheeks to color a very near neon. But it wasn't stopping him. He'd never seen the dark haired young woman looking so...confident. Even though she looked as if she could pass out at any moment with how near he was to her, there was definitely something different.

"D-did you need something, N-Naruto?" Hinata stuttered, edging toward the wall to keep some distance between herself and the blond haired boy. She was fighting to keep her t-shirt past her knees in the same movement, nearly toppling over as she passed the edge of a rug.

"I heard a rumor." Naruto said, cringing when the young woman stubbed her toe on the bedpost that now separated them.

"R-rumor?" Hinata was certain she could duck down and slide into her sweat pants while he was all the way over there. Strangely, however, she wasn't so worried about her state of dress for her own reputation, but for the reputation she held as Jiraiya's wife. Never mind that no one knew.

"Yeah. You went head to head with the Akatsuki." Naruto said with a nod, still watching her closely. "You saw Itachi Uchiha didn't you?"

Hinata shook her head, feeling better once she'd wriggled into her pants. "I don't remember. I don't know anything. I've already told Tsunade this." She was rather surprised by the note of suspicion in her own voice.

"Yeah I know. But...I've seen Itachi too. I was wondering..." Naruto frowned somewhat, though Hinata wasn't sure why. "Did he say anything about Sasuke?"

"S-sasuke?" Hinata whispered, surprised that he would be bringing up his old teammate. "No. I...don't..." She was struggling with the words, trying to keep the deep relief from her voice.

"Oh." Strangely, Naruto looked rather down hearted by her answer, though it didn't keep him from giving her another once over. Hinata blushed yet again, her cheeks practically purple. The blond haired young man was moving closer to her, closing the distance between them rather easily. The bed post hadn't even slowed him down. "You were amazing, Hinata." He breathed, looking down at her with glittering blue eyes. Their depths held something that she couldn't quite read. That too worried her.

All at once he was impossibly close. So much so that his warm breath was playing across her cheeks and she could smell the rich beef of the ramen he'd eaten not long before he came. A small part of her wanted him to kiss her, but she was surprised to discover that it was only a small part. The rest of her was thinking of her Sannin husband and the way his lips tasted. His kiss was something to be desired. She could see why so many women wanted it. Or was it he that wanted so many women?

She could barely think with Naruto this close. Wasn't this what she had wanted? Wasn't this what Jiraiya had agreed to help her with? She couldn't remember how many years she'd spent wanting this boy to hold her the way he was now. But suddenly... It didn't seem right. She was married and no matter what she'd agreed to, she had a duty to her husband. "Hinata..." The blond haired young man was whispering her name, now so close his lips were touching hers.

"N..." Hinata wouldn't have to say anymore. The door to her room burst open and Jiraiya charged in as if she were being attacked. She was certain he could see the guilty look all over her face as both she and Naruto turned to look at him.

"Pervy Sage!" Naruto all but shouted in her ear, a wide grin spreading over his lips.

"I told you not to call me that." Jiraiya's voice was deep and almost hateful, his dark eyes were narrowed and he didn't look happy to see either one of them. "After your ordeal, I was coming to check on you, Hinata. I can see you're all right." He turned to leave, his back already to them.

"Jiraiya, wait." Hinata didn't even think about the fact that she hadn't stuttered or the fact that she was shoving at Naruto to go after the elder man. "Wait!" She was scrambling to follow her husband, leaving the number one knuckle head ninja to stare after them, his mouth open.

Jiraiya was already out of the building and halfway down the street when Hinata caught up with him. Her tiny fingers rested on his arm as she trotted to keep up, trying to at least slow him down. "J-Jiraiya wait." She was all but gasping having run barefoot to catch him.

"What are you doing?" Her white haired husband stopped in the middle of the street, the darkness of the night keeping her from seeing his face.

"I...I was coming to explain..." Hinata started.

"What are you doing?" Jiraiya asked again. "You had Naruto right there in your room. What were thinking walking away from there?"

"I..." Again the young woman was speechless. She felt so guilty she was on the verge of tears as it was.

"You should go back to him." The Sannin's voice was barely audible, not much louder than Hinata's. "You had what you wanted right there. No need to hold back for my sake. We had an arrangement, didn't we? Remember? You get what you want and I get material."

"But..." Hinata hated herself for not having anything better to say. She sounded so childish, so very immature. She couldn't even defend herself properly. "Master Jiraiya...I..." She kept trying to tell herself to spit it out, to tell him how she felt but she still couldn't speak.

Jiraiya was staring down at her, his shock of hair keeping her from seeing even the whites of his eyes. He was waiting for her to speak, far too silent.

"I'm sorry." It was the hardest thing the young woman had ever said and she really had nothing to be sorry for.

"Don't say that." Jiraiya whispered, his fingers reaching out to push Hinata's silken hair back from her face. He was the one bending close to her now and she found that she wanted him to far more than she ever had Naruto. "Don't ever say that to anyone." He said after a long strained moment, their lips brushing. He was the one to initiate the kiss this time, pulling his wife against him the moment his hands had reached her waist.

Hinata began to realize that a kiss was no longer enough. She wanted more...whatever more was. Her own fingers were now resting against Jiraiya's shirt front, curling into the fabric. The kiss was becoming heated to the point that neither of them could pull away, much less breathe. Slowly the young woman's fingers were moving beneath the fabric touching the flat muscled plains of her husband's chest.

The Legendary Sannin moaned softly, her touch sparking something in him that he'd thought long dead. His thoughts, like hers, were far away from the person he thought he loved. They were right here in this moment and no where else.

His own hands were sliding lower, lifting her up by her bottom so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. Crude or not he was about to take her right there in the street. He wanted her that badly. A faint voice in his head was asking him if he was doing this simply of out jealousy. He completely ignored it.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade's assistant and long time friend came sprinting from the alleyway, followed closely by Ton Ton the pig. Shizune's eyes went wide as she stopped in front of front of Jiraiya and Hinata but she said nothing about their now frozen pose. She looked away and took a shuddering breath, trying to slow it down enough for her to speak. "Tsunade sent me to find you, sir. It's...They've found Neji."


End file.
